Always Room For Friends
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben and his friends help Rook show him he is always needed and teach a bitter magister a lesson.


**Here is a fun story by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames please! :)**

* * *

Ben was currently looking for Rook. He and Rook were both yelled at by the Magister Hammerbottom and the magister threatened to remove Rook from the magister training group!

"Rook? Everything ok?" Ben asked.

"Yes Ben. I am quite well," Rook said, trying to force a smile.

"Look Rook…I know what that dumb guy said, but it's not true. You saved our group," Ben said, now gently pushing his shoulder.

"I realize that Ben. But perhaps he's right. I may not be a good fit for a magister," he said, now glancing out a nearby window.

"WHAT?! Rook don't say stuff like that!" Ben said, now horrified.

"Look Ben…whatever the magister says is right," Rook said, now getting agitated.

"NO HE'S NOT RIGHT!" Ben snapped. Rook was now getting even more agitated.

"Listen to me. You and the group would probably do much better without me; I will be turning in my papers in the morning," Rook said, now hanging his head.

"Papers?" Ben asked, now arching an eyebrow and sitting up more in the seat of the Proto-truck.

"Yes. My…resignation papers," Rook said, now a bit more quiet. Ben's eyes widened in pure horror and he now looked at his friend a bit closer.

"Rook…you wouldn't really do that would you?" Ben asked, now shocked.

"I would still be at the base Ben. I am not leaving; I would just be helping more in the junior department," Rook replied calmly.

"Junior department? But Rook you've always wanted to be a magister. You can't do this," Ben pleaded, now getting more desperate. But as Rook pulled into the driveway of the mansion, he got out and hung his head.

"I am sorry Ben. I will miss being your partner," Rook said, now getting out. "But we can still hang out on the base; things will just be somewhat different now."

"Over my dead body!" Ben snapped, now getting out and storming up to the mansion. Rook only sighed and walked inside after him and spoke to Rachel about all what occurred.

Later that night…

Rook was typing up his resignation papers when he heard something outside of his door. As he got up from his desk and opened the door, he saw Ben leaning on the wall next to his door.

"Hello Rook~" came the gentle voice. Rook was unnerved; Ben NEVER sounded this calm.

"Yes Ben? Are you alright?" Rook asked, now arching an eyebrow.

"Yes I'm great. How about coming downstairs for a quick snack? Zambanza made cookies," Ben offered.

"Perhaps later Ben. I have a lot of work to do." Rook answered gently.

"Awww c'mon loosen up." Ben chuckled, now pulling his arm and leading him out into the hall.

"Now Ben…"

"Rook get out here!" Ben laughed, now turning and winking to his 'help.' As Rook made his way out into the hallway, he sniffed the air and his eyes widened. He turned briskly and ducked as Four Arms almost grabbed him and Feedback pounced at him.

"W-What is happening here?!" Rook gasped, now ducking as the aliens all closed in.

"Simple. We wanna talk to you," Four Arms smiled, now wrapping an arm around Rook's shoulders.

"Yeah. Ben told us what happened," Vamps said, now coming into view.

"And we want to let you know that giving up and not being Ben's partner isn't the answer," Drake answered, now coming into view. "You guys are a great team."

"We all are a great team Drake. Even when you were with us on missions, you did fantastic." Rook noted.

"But that was when all three of us worked together, not just two of us," Drake said.

"Yeah so cheer up Rook." Ben said, now giving him a playful noogie.

"But the best part is yet to come," Drake smirked evilly.

"Oh?" Rook asked curiously.

"Ben, the aliens, and I are going to be visiting that magister Hammerbottom tonight and we are going to give him a little…trouble," Drake said, his teeth looking sharp. Rook only gulped; Drake and Ben were best friends for a reason…they could both be ruthless!

Later that night…

The magister was sitting at his desk and proudly adjusting his uniform.

"That cat needs to be out of the magister group. Who lets these recruits in anyway?" he said in a mean huff.

"Oooooooo," a voice groaned out. The magister looked up from his papers and saw no one was there.

"What was that?" he thought.

"Aaaaaahhhh," another voice groaned out quietly. The magister looked at the door this time and his eyes widened as he saw the door knob slowly turn and Ben and Drake stumbled in with torn clothes and red paint all over them.

"Save…us…." Ben groaned, now reaching a hand out.

"Before…it's too…late," Drake moaned, now getting down on the floor and crawling towards Hammerbottom.

"WHAT IS THIS?! DRAKE! BEN!" He shouted in horror.

"Mad…alien…." Ben said, now feeling a hand grab him! The magister shouted as he saw Vamps run in and grab Ben and 'bite' hard into his neck and Feedback pulled Drake's head off his shoulders!

"And you're next!" Four Arms bellowed now running inside and grabbing the magister by his neck and lifting him!

"WAIT! WAIT! FOUR ARMS! WHAT'S HAPPENING?! DON'T YOU ALL REMEMBER ME?!" The magister screamed, trying to get free.

"I don't remember ANYTHING!" Four Arms roared! But just as Four Arms looked like he would punch the magister, Rook ran in and 'shot' them all with a stun gun! The aliens all roared and grabbed Ben and Drake and ran down the hallway.

"Y-You saved my life! You saved me!" Magister Hammerbottom said, still shaken up! "You will be given the highest honor! The highest honor of everything!"

Rook only smiled and chuckled. He knew that no one would believe the magister if he told them what happened.

Later that night...

All of them were laughing hard! It was true that the magister reported everything, but no one believed him! He was considered 'crazy' and told that he would be on an indefinite trip.

"Well you all certainly are a force to be reckoned with," Rook laughed, now giving them each a noogie. "But thanks."

"Hey, we're your friends buddy," Ben smiled.

"And we all stick together. In plus, that creep needed a lesson," Drake smirked.

"Remind me never to get on Drake's bad side," Shocks shuddered.

"Or any of the aliens for that matter!" Rook added, now chuckling as Rath came down and pounced on Four Arms.

"Any of you ladies ready to take me on?!" Rath chuckled.

"Bring it!" Ben laughed, now pouncing on Rook and Drake and Feedback and Whampire just watched fondly as the friends wrestled with each other! Life was never dull with Ben Tennyson!

* * *

**guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**newbienovelistRD: I loved it! Happy to post, Amiga! :)**


End file.
